


sparring

by mardia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe take sparring seriously, but when they’re going against each other, alone in the makeshift gymnasium at the outskirts of the base, it’s just--it’s <i>fun</i>. (Shameless porn, originally written as a fill for the kink-meme on dreamwidth.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sparring

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's safe to say this fandom has eaten my brain. Originally written to fill [this prompt](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=214842#cmt214842) on the kink meme, and thanks to kmousie for looking this over last-minute.

Poe’s pretty sure that sparring with Finn shouldn’t be as much fun as it is. It should be work, a duty they take seriously--and Poe does take his sparring sessions seriously, when it’s with Snap or Jessika or anyone else. Finn takes his sparring sessions seriously too, showing the others the training he’d gotten from the First Order, listening and watching closely as the others demonstrate techniques he’d never learned.

Finn and Poe take sparring seriously, but when they’re going against each other, alone in the makeshift gymnasium at the outskirts of the base, it’s just--it’s _fun_. It’s fun feinting a move, the two of them circling each other on the mats, constantly watching for an opening even as they’re light-heartedly teasing each other. 

“You going to watch your footing?” Poe teases him, smirking. “You should watch your footing.”

“I’m sorry, which one of us got wiped out by Pava earlier this week?” Finn wonders, but his trash-talking would work better if he didn’t have that delighted grin on his face. 

Still, Poe puts a hand to his heart, pretending to be wounded. “That hurts me, Finn, it really does. However will I--” And then he strikes, moving to take Finn out at the knees, lunging forward to pin his shoulders to the mat. 

Finn gives a good effort, the two of them grappling together on the mat, Finn hooking his leg around Poe’s hip in an attempt to get enough leverage to flip them over. Not that Poe’s going to let him, he’s got a reputation to repair here, Jess really had wiped the floor with him last week. 

And maybe a part of Poe really likes the thought of having Finn pinned to the floor beneath him, but that is a part of his brain he’s going to shove into a dark corner and avoid looking at, thank you.

Even if he’s taking full advantage of the opportunity to let his hands travel along Finn’s smooth skin, have Finn pressed against him as they tumble together on the mats, the two of them breathing hard and half-laughing as they struggle for dominance. There’s a glow of pleasure building low in Poe’s stomach as they wrestle, but he’s smart enough to keep control of it, he _is_.

“Give up?” Poe asks once he’s on top, panting for breath, grinning down at Finn’s face.

“Never--” Finn huffs out, twisting around as best as he can, his hips jerking up as he tries to throw Poe off and--oh. Oh. 

There’s really no mistaking what that is, not when they’re pressed together like this, not when Finn is wearing pants made of a material so thin that Poe was gaping earlier when he’d reached down to grab something off the floor. Not when Finn’s mouth is falling open and he’s looking back up into Poe’s eyes, shocked and embarrassed and so damned beautiful that Poe can barely stand it. 

“Sorry,” Finn breathes, his eyes wide in his face, “Sorry, I didn’t mean--”

When he speaks, his warm breath just barely ghosts along Poe’s mouth, and maybe that’s how Poe loses his mind, or maybe it’s the feel of Finn’s bare shoulders beneath his palms--but really, it’s just Finn. It’s always been about Finn. 

And so Poe deliberately rolls his hips against Finn’s, achingly slow, gasping a little at the friction against his hard cock. Finn gasps loudly in response, his mouth falling open, and Poe stares down at him, riveted, watching greedily as Finn’s eyes flutter shut.

“Shh, it’s all right,” Poe murmurs, desire coming over him like a wave, weighing down his limbs, until he wants to drop his head into the curve of Finn’s neck, drag his mouth along the pulse point at his throat. 

It’s an incredibly bad idea to do this here and now. He and Finn have never talked about the spark between them, for all of Poe’s daydreams and blushes, he’d never actually acted on anything, and now to have Finn like this, in a space that is deserted at this late hour but is still _public_ is, is--

It’s insane, it’s totally ridiculous, but when Finn awkwardly jerks his hips up again, rubbing his erection against Poe’s, biting back on the loud whimper in his throat, Poe can’t imagine stopping for anything less than the First Order ambushing the base. 

Finn whimpers again as they rock together, Poe bracing himself on his hands to get the necessary leverage, and then Finn reaches down to grab his ass, pulling them in even closer, and Poe groans, low in his throat, and when Finn’s breathing hitches, Poe leans down and kisses his perfect, soft mouth, licking into it so that he can swallow up every gasp, every soft whimper. 

This should feel juvenile, should feel unsatisfying given that they’re still _clothed,_ Force save him, but it still feels so good as to leave Poe breathless, the blunt friction making him go hotter, sending sparks along his spine as he grinds down, greedy and desperate. 

Finn gives as good as he gets, kissing Poe urgently, his hands gripping at Poe’s ass as his hips move upwards, and when one of his hands moves up to slip underneath the hem of Poe’s shirt, his warm fingers just brushing against the small of Poe’s back, Poe gasps, his hips jerking down. 

Finn makes that fantastic whimpering noise again, and almost without meaning to, Poe finds himself muttering against his mouth, “Next time--next time we’re doing this in a bed, take my, my time with you, do this right, _fuck_ \--”

“Oh,” Finn’s groaning out, too loud for this quiet room, the sound bouncing off the walls, and Poe kisses him, muffling whatever he’ll say next, and Finn just clutches him harder, his hands so warm on Poe’s bare skin that they feel like a brand. 

Finn makes that noise into Poe’s mouth again, and his hips jerk up once, twice, and then he’s coming against Poe, his entire body tensing for one long moment before going loose and languid, and Poe shudders and grinds down even harder, his skin feeling hotter than fire, his mind a blank, wanting so badly to--

And then he’s coming in his pants, with Finn’s mouth against his, Finn’s body a warm and solid weight beneath him, Finn’s hands on his back, grounding him to this moment, keeping him tethered to exactly where he wants to be.

By the time Poe fully comes back to himself, his pants are a sticky mess and he and Finn are still kissing on the mats, Finn’s mouth moving sweetly against his. At last Finn pulls away, laughing a little as he asks, “So...is that what the Resistance calls sparring?”

“That,” Poe says, with as much dignity as he can muster, “--is what I call a fantastic night.”

Finn laughs, that devastating smile of his flashing wide and bright across his face, before he leans in to kiss Poe quickly on the mouth. “Yeah,” he mumbles against Poe’s mouth. “Can’t disagree with you there.”


End file.
